Aquaphobia
by HyperBeamGO
Summary: Bitter can't swim. So obviously he's afraid of the water. Swonter fluff. My head canon for Bitter.


So I'm too chicken shit to post this on Tumblr, since i feel like everyone is too ooc. So here I post it instead.

* * *

"Hey Butts! Get in the pool!" Swag shouted from his inflatable chair that was just casually drifting around the water.

Bitter shook his head. He was perfectly content where he was. Sitting on one of the folded lawn chairs, and watching from a safe distance, as Swag soaked up sun from his floating throne, and One just sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet dunked in.

"And take your shirt off while you're at it!"

"Why? None of us are even swimming!" Bitter yelled back.

Swag had invited the two over to go swimming in his pool. Of course they asked why since they don't really swim. The only reason Swag ever swam, was to show off how talented and graceful he was, and there was the fact he looked like a professional diver, but there was also the fact that he was one of those people who, when perched on their inflatable chair, didn't plan on getting their hair wet anytime soon.

One could have cared less if he swam or not. He was fine just sitting on the edge, occasionally pushing Swag more out into the pool, if he got to close. Truth be told, One was tempted to tip Swag out of the chair, but that would just result in never ending complaining from Swag, and no one wanted that.

As for Bitter, well Bitter couldn't swim. That's why he chose to sit himself so far away from the pool as possible. Sure he could have learned, what with swim classes at school, but the idea of drowning in the school pool was disgusting and embarrassing all at once. So instead of swimming in the overly chlorinated water, he skipped, and would just sit under the bleachers.

"I want you at least to get some color! You and One look like pasty ghouls. You're practically transparent!" Swag kept yelling. "Now take your shirt off! No one likes a farmer's tan!"

Bitter just frown, and curled his legs up. Maybe he was cold. Sometimes 90 degree weather can be on the chilly side, and maybe he was feeling the chill. Complete bullshit, but he wasn't taking his shirt off.

One turned to check on Bitter. He gave the small boy a smile and patted the cement next to him, but Bitter just shook his head. That was too close to the water. Even if the offer was sweet, and Bitter did want to sit next to One, he wasn't going near the water. One just shrugged and continued watching Swag float around. Bitter was glad One didn't pressure him.

"You're such a baby Bitter!"

Swag's chair had bumped into the edge of the pool. Quickly grabbing it, he climbed out of the chair. Bitter tensed up, and wrapped his arms around his legs. Swag was walking a little too casually up to him, for his own liking. He was planning something. Bitter could see it right through those sparkly blue glasses. And that smirk. That all knowing smirk that was riding up the side of his face. Crap, what was he planning?

Bitter gulped, and tried to hold himself tighter as Swag now leaned over him. He was grinning down at Bitter's blushing face and let out a chuckle before running his fingers through Bitter's hair.

"Aww, is itty bitty Bitter lonely over here? You just wanted me to come over and keep you company." Swag baby talked him.

He hated it when they baby talked him. Just because he was the youngest, didn't mean they could treat him like it. Even if it was, just harmless teasing. Bitter felt his face engulf in a blush. "N-no."

"You know I would have shared my chair with you." Swag continued, before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Now move over." Swag crawled over Bitter, and laid down next to the boy on the chair.

Bitter moved himself all the way to the edge. There wasn't enough room for two on this chair, but Swag didn't care. He just stretched himself out and continued soaking up the sun.

"If you want, you can lay on me. I don't mind, as long it doesn't interfere with my tan." Swag hinted.

"N-no." he knew Swag was going somewhere with this, and he'd have none of that. Not in Swag's backyard at least. What if his neighbors were spying on them? He didn't want anyone to see what they could be doing. "I'm fine."

Swag frowned and let out a groan. "Then could you at least go and retrieve my phone? I left it by the edge." He lazily pointed back towards the pool.

Of course he'd leave it by the pool. Nope. This wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going near the pool.

"Just have One get it. He's right there." Bitter gestured towards One, who now was catching some sun himself. Bitter almost regretted the suggestion since One laid with his hands folded behind his head, looking more relaxed then Bitter had ever seen him.

Swag just moaned. "But Bitter, I want to see your sweet little ass get it."

Bitter secretly hated that, and loved it. Swag and One would always say little stupid things that would make him blush, much like what he was doing now, and they would see that blush, and continue teasing Bitter to see how dark they could get his face. It never got old. Even now Bitter was glancing at Swag to see that he was getting ready to say a bunch of garbage to make Bitter blush even more. It was also part of his plan to make Bitter get his phone. Swag knew Bitter didn't like hearing him talk dirty to the younger boy, but Swag loved giving Bitter compliment after compliment to make the boy feel uneasy.

"Come on baby. I want to see you strut those slim legs, and show off your ass for me, as you bend over and retrieve my phone." He winked.

That's normally all it took. Bitter instantly stood up. His face was burning hot, and he was wishing it was from the heat, and not Swag. He wasn't sure if Swag was actually going to watch him or not, but if he didn't go get his phone, Swag was just going to continue on, and go into even more detail. So off to the edge of his fear he went. He was nibbling on his lower lip trying avoid thinking that Swag might be staring at him. He wasn't about to look back. He was going to retrieve Swag's phone, and not fall into the pool, and drown like some idiot. What did he have to fear? A little water, nope. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of, since he wasn't going in the water.

Unless, of course, he tripped, and fell into the water, but he was sure he could catch himself before falling. And it wasn't like Swag's phone was close to the water. Just a little more than arms reach of the water. A perfectly safe distance from the water. Nothing to fear.

Sadly though, with each step closer to the water, he felt more and more nervous. No one should be this afraid of water unless something horrible happened to them in it. That was understandable. They had a traumatic moment that would follow them their whole life. Bitter didn't have an excuse to fear the water. He never set foot in a pool, and never experienced what it was like to almost drown. It was just a thought in the back of his head, of how terrifying it would be to drown. That's why he never bothered learning to swim. He didn't believe he could get in the water without drowning first.

At least this time he survived. He picked the phone up, and felt like screaming at the taunting water to 'fuck off,' but that would look weird, so a silent glare for now would do. Along with an arm around his shoulder, wait, what?

He saw Swag was suddenly next to him. He grabbed his phone out of Bitter's hand and gave the boy a dashing smile. "Thanks Bitter. Now how about a swim?"

Oh no. Bitter didn't even have time to react. All he knew was Swag had pushed him, and there was nothing around to grab on to, and hold for dear life. Bitter couldn't even let out a shout due from the shock. All he knew was, one minute, he was falling, and the next moment, the water he feared so much was wrapping itself all around him, and welcoming him into its cold body. No! Bitter wasn't going to have this. He began flailing franticly, trying to stay above water as long as he could. The worst part, Swag was probably going to think he was messing around. That he was overreacting from being pushed in, and was only pretending to drown. This was not how he planned to die! Not like-, did he just touch the bottom?

He stopped his flailing and let his feet touch the bottom. As for the water, it was only up to his waist. He felt his face flare. He could have just sworn he had a brush with Death. His heart was rapidly pumping, and he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it started beating right through his ribs, but hey, at least he put on one hell of a show for Swag.

Swag was laughing so hard, he was surprised to see he was still standing. The boy was holding his sides while laughing about how pathetic Bitter looked. And worse, One was up, and dripping wet. He didn't look too pleased, being woken up from Bitter's splashing. Just great. Can the situation get any worse?

Gulping, Bitter took a step towards them, and felt his leg almost give out. He let out a small shriek, before straightening himself out and standing as still as could be. Did the water still want him? He survived, being pushed in, but it had him surrounded now. It could drag him under at any moment. He barely took one step, and already, he almost went down. How was he going to get out of this? His fear was growing. Everywhere, calm, clear, deadly water. He was frozen. His arms, close to his chest, his teeth attacking his bottom lip. It was only a matter of time now.

THERE! His whole body jerked when a small wave hit him. The water was making its move! Or it could have been One. Bitter had almost forgotten they were there. How he was able to drown out Swag's laughing was beyond him, and One was in the water now. Just standing there staring at Bitter. Bitter gulped, and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt ridiculous now. Just standing there in the pool, shaking, he just wanted to go home and cry.

One didn't say anything when he approached Bitter. He didn't even say anything when he was in front of bitter. He only stood there, staring down at the boy, before wrapping his arms around him. The gesture wasn't ignored, Bitter instantly wrapped his arms around One. He was tempted to even get his legs up and wrap them around One's waist, and cry for One to get him out of the pool, but he could settle for this. Shaking in One's arms, like some drowned kitten. That was okay too, as long as One had him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let go ." One whispered.

He better take those words to the grave with him. Even if he doesn't, Bitter wasn't letting go anytime soon.

One was good at comforting him. Even though Bitter would never tell him when something was troubling him, or when he was upset with something, One would just know. Just like now. That's why One was making sure to be extra affectionate with Bitter. Every little squeeze, and rub was all to make Bitter relax, and take his mind off the situation. It was working. One quickly dove a hand under, and collected the boy's legs. Bitter only tightened his grip, and quickly buried his head into One's shoulders. All those horrible thoughts of slipping, and the water keeping him under was back, and this time he was worried One might drown with him, which, yes he knew, was completely illogical, but it was still enough to make him paranoid. Even with One telling him to calm down.

He in all honesty wanted to, but this wasn't going to happen until he was on safe, dry land. Even if he wasn't in the water now, hearing it splash around One, was enough for him to panic over. So he wasn't going to calm down. Even as One set him down on the edge of the pool, Bitter quickly retracted himself from One, and scooted away from the water. He found himself stopping at the grass line, where he sat and curled himself into a ball while watching One climb out of the pool.

The second One was out, he went over to the grass line, and sat next to Bitter. He watched as the shaking boy, uncoiled his arms from his legs, and One quickly took the chance, to lift the boy, and place him into his lap, and began cradling him.

Now this was all too familiar to Swag. He knew Bitter would never willingly allow One to show this much affection, outside of anywhere, including the backyard. Swag could barely get a goodbye kiss from the boy in the doorway. So something was wrong, because Bitter would never allow this type of PDA so willingly. There was no way he was this upset about being pushed it, was there? There was no way that push could have put Bitter in such a pathetic state. Swag kneeled down in front of the two, and looked at One for an answer.

"He's afraid of the water." One bluntly answered.

"Damn it Butts!" Swag yelled, and pushed One's arms away before collecting the wet boy in his own, and wrenching him away from One. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of the water?" Swag asked cuddling the boy, much like what One had done.

Bitter didn't know how respond. Hell he didn't even think that it would matter. He never expected to go in the water, and he would have been able to spend the whole day not in it, if Swag didn't push him, but that wasn't Swag's fault. He didn't know Bitter couldn't swim. As for not telling them, well that's just embarrassing. Sixteen and not knowing how to swim. What a laugh.

"I didn't want you to know." He muttered looking down ashamed at himself. "I'm sorry." How fucking pathetic could you get, but instead of getting scolded at, Swag merely lifted his chin, and gave the boy a light kiss.

"It's okay." Swag replied calmly, as he cuddled the boy. "Besides, now One and I can buy you arm floaties, and maybe even a little inflatable pool. Would you like that?" Swag went right back to baby talking.

Bitter just groaned and tried hiding his face in Swag's chest.


End file.
